Megan Prower
Megan Prower is an anthromorphic female fox with two tails who appears in the TV series Sonic Underground. In the show, she is the Sonic Underground's roadie and friend, and helps them to find their mother,Queen Aleena. Because of the two tails and the surname "Prower", it's widely assumed by fans that she is Miles "Tails" Prower's relative (the most popular theory is that she is his older sister), although he never appeared in the show. Megan has orange fur and long brown hair, which she has braided and holds together with a green tie. Her attire consists of a green shirt, white skirt, white gloves with a pink band and pink and white shoes that look exactly like Tails' shoes. Megan was voiced by Robyn Ross. History Childhood Megan was born in Westside Island. When she was five, her hometown was invaded by Dr. Robotnik's forces. She managed to escape, while her parents were taken away. It is unknown what their fate was. She was found by the wolf couple Beethoven and Lynda, who took the girl to their home in Sapphire Town, raising her as their own. Up until she was 15, she was part of the family business of music producers. She had also began going steady with the Wolfs' eldest son, Leon. Unbeknownst to Megan, Leon had also begun seeing another girl behind her back, Skittle. Meeting the Underground In the episode "Sapphire Scandal", the Sonic Underground had been invited by the Wolf family to play at Sapphire City, where they met Megan for the first time. Because Megan didn't have a hole in her skirt for her tails to poke through, Manic thought she simply had a big butt, thus starting the two on the wrong foot. During their stay, Sonic and Manic stumbled upon Leon meeting up with Skittle. Manic attempted to warn Megan about Leon's deceitfulness, but since she had a low opinion on Manic, she didn't take him seriously. After an attack on Sapphire Town by Robotnik's SWATbots, Megan finally catches Leon in the arms of Skittle, and confronts him. Leon decides he'd rather go with Skittle, leaving Megan to run away in tears. Just before the triplets are about to leave Sapphire Town, Megan stops by their van with a suitcase and asks for a ride outside town. She had told Lynda about what Leon had done, but rather than comfort her, Lynda and Beethoven took their son's side and told Megan she should just accept it. Feeling betrayed, Megan decides she wants to find her real family. Sonic asks if she is interested in freeing Mobius from Robotnik, and upon saying yes, immediatley dubs her the newest member of the Resistance. Abilities Megan has no known special abilities, but in battle, she tends to use her two tails as a weapon, smacking them into her opponent. During concerts for the triplets, she works as their special effect coordinator. She is also an expert hacker and serves as a computer tech for the Resistance, often hacking into Robotnik's systems and robots. She even has her own laptop that Cyrus had put together for her. Relationships Megan considered the Wolf family as her surrogate family, until she learned about Leon's cheating and neither member would support her. After joining up with the Sonic Underground, she now considers them her new family. She continues to search for her biological parents. Sonia the Hedgehog is her best friend. The two are usually gossiping and talking about "girl" stuff together. Sonia is the one who helped tailor Megan's skirt so her tail would pop through... and gave the triplets the surprise of their lives when TWO tails came out. Megan has helped Sonia tone down her overly-high styled attitude, while Sonia has brought out more of a stylish feminine side to the tomboyish-Megan. Sonic and Megan are good friends, though they aren't seen interacting very much in the show. Manic and Megan have a love-hate relationship. They started out on the wrong foot, when Manic called Megan's butt "big" (unknown that it was really her two-tails), and Megan thought he was a creep. They tend to grate each other's nerves, as Megan disapproves of Manic's thieving lifestyle, while Manic thinks Megan is a joykill. However, when in sticky situations, they're always looking over each others' backs and protecting one another. Though they often argue, deep down, they care for each other a great deal. Leon is Megan's ex-boyfriend. The two grew up together and became close, to the point where Beethoven even said Megan would make a fine wife for his son. Along the way, however, Leon had gotten bored with Megan and rather than break up with her, saw another girl on the side. Once Megan found out, she left the Wolf family. Gallery megan2.jpg|Megan and Leon megan3.jpg|"Leon, how could you?!" megan4.jpg|Manic and Megan's first meeting megan5.jpg|Megan sad megan6.jpg|Megan and Sonia megan7.jpg|Manic and Megan arguing Trivia *Even though Tails never appeared in "Sonic Underground", it is widely assumed that he and Megan are related somehow. *Beethoven tells the Underground that Megan came from Westside Island. This is the island Dr. Robotnik had invaded in "Sonic the Hedgehog 2", which is Tails' debut. *Megan's name starts with "M", probably to coincide with Miles. Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Good